Of Date Proposals and Lily's Lovlies
by Craz4writing
Summary: Lily's the coolest goddamn kid in this school and she doesn't understand why James doesn't see that. Maybe her theatrical story of her heroics can entice him, and if not, she can always rely on some of her more feminine attributes. (Jily personality swap)


"And then the witch turned to the crup puppy and said, 'Wait a minute, dogs can't talk!' Anyway, that's how I ended up spending all day in St. Mungo's with an alcoholic, middle aged wizard and his three armed sister." The group of people standing around Lily Evan's erupted into laughter and she smirked, running a hand through her long red hair and smacking her lips together victoriously. "Alright, alright, disperse. I need to find Marlene." She pushed her way through the crowd and walked over to the desk where her mate was already seated.

"That's the fourth time you've told that story today." Marlene noted while taking her textbook out of her bag. "And for some reason, it gets more interesting the more I hear it. I don't remember the tree fairies being there the first time you told me." Lily rolled her eyes and dropped down onto her stool.

"So I'm embellishing. It gets boring telling the same story over and over." Marlene laughed and nudged Lily with her shoulder.

"Oi, two o'clock." Marlene nodded her head toward the door just as James Potter and the rest of the Marauders were walking in. James was already going over his notes from last class and Sirius had his arm slung over the bespectacled boy's shoulders, both mocking him and making sure he didn't trip and/or run into anything.

When James finally took his seat, which was directly in front of Lily (and not accidentally) Lily leant forward and tapped him on the shoulder. "Alright, Potter?" She asked coquettishly, looking at him through her lashes. She heard James sigh and bit her lip to stop from laughing.

"Good morning, Evans." He said without turning around, but that just wouldn't do.

"It is, isn't it?" Lily said, standing up from her stool and walking around so she was in front of James. "Morning, Sirius." She looked over and nodded at James' best mate. Sirius returned the greeting and then continued to watch, with an amused expression on his face, as Lily harassed James.

"Anyway," Lily stuck her chest out a bit and ruffled up her hair, looking particularly appealing had never worked before, but that didn't mean she was going to give up. It worked on every other guy; James would crack eventually.

"Do you want me to stare at your chest while I talk to you?" James asked before Lily could throw any lines his way.

"What? No. Why would I want that?" She stopped sticking out her chest and crossed her arms. What made this even worse was the fact that he still hadn't looked up at her and she was stuck talking to the top of his head. And as cute as she thought the top of his head was, she would much rather talk to his face.

"I don't know, the way you were standing was sort of hinting at it..."

"Moving on," Lily said, trying very hard not to roll her eyes. Of course, she had wanted him to look, but she didn't want to admit to having wanted him to look. That wasn't part of the plan.

"Are you going to tell me the story about how you saved some poor man's life? What was it? A tree fairy, a crup puppy, six bottles of tequila and an orange the size of your head? I've heard it. About seventy different version of it. Save your breath."

"He had a sister." Lily said, shaking her head.

"Right, Carla, the lion tamer."

"I never said Carla was a lion tamer. She works at Gringotts. She had a third arm."

"Whatever you say, Evans." He thought he had the upper hand here; it bothered Lily when James thought he was beating her at her own game and he'd been doing it a lot lately.

"You look really good today, Potter." She said with a smirk.

"Are you implying that I don't look really good every day?" He didn't even miss a beat.

"Not at all. I just think you look especially handsome today. Must be because you're in such a good mood." He finally looked up at her, and judging by the glare on his face, she could tell that she had won this round. It was now time to make an exit. She winked at him, ruffled her hair up again and then sauntered back to her desk.

"Oi, Ging?" Sirius leant back on his stool and rested an arm on her desk. "I know I'm not James, but d'ya mind if I look at your lovelies?" Before Lily could do anything, James elbowed Sirius in the gut, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Getting a bit possessive there, Potter?" Sirius asked, sounding a bit winded. Lily saw the tips of James' ears go red and found herself speechless for the first time in her memory.

"Shut it, Pads."

"Wait a second..." Lily stood up again and walked back to the front of James' desk. "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing." James ducked his head. Lily reached over and grabbed his chin, tilting his face up so she could have a proper look at him.

"Yes you are." She said with wide eyes. "You are blushing. And you elbowed Sirius for hitting on me." She moved her hand from his chin to his forehead. "Are you feeling alright?" James pushed her hand away from his face.

"Would you leave it alone?"

"No." She bit her lip and rested her elbows against his desk. "Am I dreaming right now?" Of course, it was still all just a joke to her. The notion that James could actually fancy her was... well, it was unthinkable.

James looked up at her and brought a hand to the base of his neck. "Please leave it alone."

"Do you fancy me?" James started shaking his head. "Just a bit?"

"Not even just a bit, Evans. Look, why don't you just go back to your seat and bother you mate some more."

"You weren't bothering me." Marlene called back.

"I wasn't bothering her."

"Well, then she actually enjoys your company. Run along."

"I'm rather enjoying this." Marlene called again.

"She's enjoying this."

"I can hear her." James sighed.

"He can hear yo-"

"Oh for the love of Merlin." James pushed his glasses onto his forehead and rubbed his eyes. "Just ask me out so that this can all stop." Lily froze. Marlene froze. Sirius froze. For all she cared, time could have frozen. James looked up at her expectantly and she didn't move a muscle. "Well?" She continued to stare at him.

"He broke her." Sirius laughed, snapping out of his own shock. He crumpled up a piece of parchment and tossed it at Lily's head. "Oi, Ging!"

Lily flinched and then whispered, "Do you want me to ask you out?"

"Really?" James looked half-exasperated, half amused. "You walk around thinking that you're the greatest gift to man that God has ever created, and now you're surprised? Yes I want you to- No, you know what. Lily, will you go out with me?"

"I-you-well- I-"

"You can all take your seats now!" Slughorn came parading into the classroom, unaware of what he was interrupting. Even as he walked by the table. "Miss, Evans." He greeted. She was still gaping at James though, and didn't even notice the professor.

"We'll talk after class." James said, a triumphant smirk spreading across his lips. Something in Lily sprung to life just then. She had to get that smirk off his face. He wasn't allowed to wear that smirk, or have the upper hand. Without thinking about it too much, she leant across the desk and pressed her lips against his.

"It's a date." Feeling as though she was about to explode, she smirked at the stunned boy before her and then took her seat. "It's a date." She said again to herself, the smirk turning into a smile of unadulterated joy as she brought her hand up to touch her lips.


End file.
